Corazon Week 2017
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Seven one-shots for each day of Corazon Week 2017. [Day 7: Past/Future]
1. Fire, Warmth

**Corazon Week 2017**

 **Title:** Fire/Warmth  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon's coat provided him warmth. It was also very flammable. [Modern AU] [Papa Cora and Baby Law]  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness (But let's be honest, I don't write that many stories that are in character)

* * *

The first gift he had received from his older brother after reuniting after fourteen years of separation was a coat. It wasn't just any old, common coat that could be bought anywhere in the world. It was made of black feathers and fit him perfectly.

"It's to keep you warm during winter," Doflamingo had said.

But Corazon only thought it was one of the reasons why he had been given a feathered coat. He was pretty sure his brother gave him a black coat to match Doflamingo's own pink one. Since they were brothers, they had to wear something in common and Doflamingo had chosen for them to wear matching coats.

Corazon had got to admit, it was really thoughtful of him. But then he thought Doflamingo just wanted to show off his fashion line. His brother knew just how flammable Corazon was. Even with short sleeves, he set his shoulder on fire. Even with no sleeves, he set his shoulder on fire. Hell, even when Corazon wasn't wearing a shirt, his shoulder caught fire!

So why in the world did Donquixote Doflamingo think it was a good idea to give him a jacket made of hundreds of _flammable_ feathers!?

Corazon sighed as he sat on his couch. Well, it _was_ pretty warm so it'd be great for winter like Doflamingo had said. "Dada," Tiny hands clung to the feathers.

Corazon chuckled and picked his one year old son up, placing him on his lap. "You really like being with me, right Law?"

"Waw wub…"

Corazon waited for Law to saw "Cowa."

"Fwuffy!" Law hugged the sleeve of Corazon's coat instead of Corazon himself.

The coat provided warmth but Corazon refused to let it have all of his son's love! He didn't care what Doffy says, he was going to throw it in the fireplace!

A few minutes later the fire fighters came rushing in, already used to the routine of Corazon setting things on fire.


	2. Regrets, Pride

**Corazon Week 2017**

 **Title:** Regret/Pride  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon regretted many things in life. [Canon Universe]  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness (But let's be honest, I don't write that many stories that are in character)

* * *

There were many things that Corazon regretted as he watched Dressrosa from the clouds in the Afterlife.

He regretted leaving Law all alone after he died.

He regretted forcing Law to go to all those hospitals, despite knowing that they were all the same; they thought that Amber Lead Disease was contagious.

He regretted not being able to save all of kids.

His eyes shifted to Dellinger as the Fishman hybrid fought the former contenders of the colosseum. He regretted not being able to save Dellinger before the Donquixote Pirates could corrupt him.

Corazon was now watching Sengoku, who was approaching on a Navy warship with Tsuru. He regretted not being able to say goodbye to them.

His view then shifted back to Law, fighting with Doflamingo. There was one thing he would _never_ regret. He would never regret saving Law. Despite having only truly spent time with him for the six month they have traveled together, he had come to love Law like a son. Although he didn't exactly like how Law was a pirate, it was to be expected due to the massacre of Flevance.

But nonetheless, he was proud of Law. Law had managed to for his own family, his own crew. He had helped saved the children on Punk Hazard. Glancing to Luffy, Corazon smiled. Law had managed to find a friend outside of his crew, a friend willing to help others. Thinking back to Luffy's reason for wanting to defeat Doflamingo, Corazon chuckled.

Corazon was proud of Trafalgar D. Water Law, his son. A tear fell from his eyes and quickly evaporated.

"Rocinante!" Homing shouted. "Your shoulder's on fire!"

Corazon prompted to pull his feathered coat off, fall backwards, and get engulfed entirely in the flames.


	3. Travel

**Corazon Week 2017**

 **Title:** Travel  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon loved to travel and was used to moving. However, his son was a different story. [Modern AU] [Papa Cora]  
 **Warnings:** OOCness

* * *

Corazon double checked each box as they were loaded into the car.

Kitchenware, check.

Books, check.

Law's toys, check.

Fire extinguishers, check.

Law's clothes, check.

His own clothes, check.

Everything else Corazon had given away to his neighbors. Now there was only one problem. Where were Law and Kikoku? Corazon entered the now empty house. "Law?" He entered the boy's empty bedroom and went straight to the closet.

Law was curled up, holding his Rottweiler puppy. "I don't wanna move,"

Corazon crouched down. "Why not?"

"I wanna stay here," The three year old answered.

"But Law, we're gonna be moving in with your Uncle Doffy," Corazon said.

"They won't like me," Law claimed.

Corazon brought Law into a hug and picked him up. "I'm sure that Doffy and his family will love you,"

"Really?" Law asked.

"Of course," Corazon assured. "What's there not to love about you?"

"They won't think I'm weird?" Law questioned.

Corazon chuckled. "Of course not. They'll welcome you and Kikoku into the family with open arms,"

 _"If they don't like you, I'll tear them limb from limb!"_ Kikoku barked.

XXX

The car pulled up to the mansion's driveway. "Law, we're here—" Corazon turned to his son and had realized that he was asleep, Kikoku curled in his lap like a furry blanket.

"Welcome home little brother," Doflamingo greeted.

"It's been so long, Doffy," Corazon replied.

"Yes it has been," Doflamingo nodded. "So where's my nephew?"

"He's sleeping right now," Corazon said.

Doflamingo opened the back door. Law yawned, slowly waking up. The first thing he saw was Doflamingo's smiling face. "Good morning Law,"

Law prompted to scream. "Kikoku attack!"

Kikoku immediately woke up and jumped on Doflamingo's face, biting and clawing. Doflamingo easily picked up the puppy and laughed. "Fufufu,"

"Daddy where's the scalpel!?" Law asked. "Scary man trying to steal Law!"

"Law, Kikoku, calm down!" Corazon said. "That's my older brother, Doffy! Wait—Law where did you get a real scalpel!?"

XXX

After the two had calmed down, they started unpacking. "So Law," Doflamingo asked. "Do you want to be a doctor?"

"Uh-huh!" Law nodded. "I like to dissect stuff!"

"I should get you some frogs to dissect then," Doflamingo said.

"I already dissected dozens of frogs," Law claimed.

"You did!?" Corazon exclaimed.

"And birdies!" Law added, glaring at Doflamingo. "If you make Law or Daddy or Kikoku mad, I'll be dissecting a flamingo!"

The threat caused Doflamingo to cackle loudly. "Your kid's got guts!"

"Law, you are banned from the surgery channels,"


	4. Hospital, Medicine

**Corazon Week 2017**

 **Title:** Hospital/Medicine  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon thought that the doctors would help Law.  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness (But let's be honest, I don't write that many stories that are in character)

* * *

"You're still a rude little boy…and hearing you say that you're gonna die is…heartbreaking!" Corazon cried over Law as the boy slept. "You stabbed me two years ago but it didn't hurt…I knew you were the one hurting! You poor thing, Law!"

Corazon wiped the tears and snot as he stood up, walking a few steps. "Ah!" He ended up tripping and falling face first into the dirt. He quickly got up and went over to a large rock, leaning his back against it.

"Silent," Corazon snapped his fingers so Law couldn't hear his sobs. "I'm sorry, Law!"

 _"White monster!"_

 _"How dare you bring that infected child here!?"_

 _"He'll infect us all!"_

Every hospital that they had gone to, the doctors all reacted the same. They reacted as if the Amber Lead Disease was contagious. Each time, Corazon got angry resulting in him beating up the doctors and setting the hospital on fire.

 _"See? I'm not even human anymore!" As Law ran away, Corazon saw tears in the boy's eyes._

"I thought…that there'd be at least _one_ doctor that thought different," Corazon cried. "I thought that they'd understand that it wasn't infectious!" His focus swayed a bit and the sound barrier faltered. "I'm sorry, Law…I didn't mean for you to relive all those memories…I'm sorry…"

Law, who was wide and crying from Corazon's first words, cried even harder.


	5. Alternate Universe

**Corazon Week 2017**

 **Title:** Alternate Universe  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon works for many hours a day resulting in hardly spending time with his son, Law. [Modern AU]  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness (But let's be honest, I don't write that many stories that are in character)

* * *

Donquixote Rocinante, often called Corazon, lived with his young son, Law. While they weren't rich, they weren't extremely poor either. Corazon had to work all day and most of the night at the office. During this time, he had his older brother Doflamingo watch Law. Doflamingo kept offering Corazon for the two to move in with them, but Corazon said he wanted to earn his money and not just be given it. Law enjoyed spending time with his uncle, but he also wished that he spent more time with his father.

Corazon had promised Law a week in advance that he would be home early for the boy's birthday. He called Doflamingo before he left for work, telling him that he didn't have to come over and watch Law that day. Law was eager to spend time with him. It would be just the two of them, father and son bonding together.

XXX

On October six, Corazon was busy at the office, working on documents and reports on his computer. He worked for so long that he didn't realize that it was well into the night. "Roci," His coworker and best friend, Bellemere, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know, I should probably take a break," Corazon said.

Bellemere frowned. "You said that you would be leaving early today,"

"Yeah but I want to finish this file up by tonight," Corazon told her.

"Roci," Bellemere asked slowly. "You _do_ remember what today is, right?"

"October six," Corazon's eyes widened. "It's Law's birthday!" He jumped from his seat, his knees knocking against his desk and causing his coffee to spill over his keyboard. "Shit!"

"Don't worry about the mess," Bellemere said. "Just go to Law,"

"Right!" Corazon took a step out of his office cubicle and prompted to trip.

XXX

 **A few hours earlier…**

Law had brought out his cookbook and had made several of their favorite dishes. He also baked and decorated his own birthday cake, knowing that his father would probably trip and ruin his cake if he bought it from the bakery. He had finished setting the table for just the two of them and waited.

Tears welled up at the corners of Law's eyes as more time passed but he remained alone. His father had broken his promise and hadn't showed up. He bit his lower lip and wiped the tears away, heading to his room. He took out a backpack and packed some clothes, water, and snacks. He grabbed his favorite stuffed animal and headed out.

XXX

 **Present time…**

Corazon rushed into the apartment and threw the door open. "Law I'm so sorry I'm late!"

But his son was not there.

"Law?" He entered the kitchen and saw the food that his son had prepared. He entered Law's room but still didn't find the boy. Once he noticed Bepo the polar bear stuffed animal was gone, he knew Law had left.

XXX

Doflamingo stood on his balcony, enjoying the night breeze. It had begun to rain hard a few minutes ago, but Doflamingo still liked the fresh air. He noticed a little boy walking pass the mansion, all alone. Doflamingo frowned at the sight. He then saw the boy clutch a polar bear to his chest and Doflamingo immediately recognized the bear as Bepo and the boy as Law.

XXX

Law sniffled at his continued to wander around in the rain, having no set destination. He didn't want to go to his uncle's mansion because his father would most likely find him there. He noticed a tall shadow looming over him. Looking behind him, Law saw that Doflamingo held an umbrella over the two of them.

The two walked back to Doflamingo's place. They sat in silence in Doflamingo's living room after Law was changed into dry clothes. "So, mind telling me why my dear nephew is running away on his birthday?"

"Daddy doesn't like me anymore," Law whispered as the tears began to fall.

Doflamingo frowned. That did not sound like his brother at all. "What do you mean?"

"Daddy didn't show up like he promised!" Law furiously wiped the tears away while hugging his now dry Bepo. "Daddy doesn't love Law anymore. I'm just a bother…"

"Why would you think that?" Doflamingo asked.

"Because if I wasn't there, then Daddy wouldn't need to work a lot," Law claimed. "Daddy could be happier and worry-free. Daddy would have lots of money to spend on his stuff instead of Law's stuff. Law isn't even Daddy's real son…"

"Law," Doflamingo said slowly. "Who told you that?"

"I heard Diez Barrels when he was drunk talk to Daddy," Law sniffled. "He said that Daddy shouldn't have to take care of me because I wasn't even related by blood, that I was adopted. He said that Daddy should just toss me out on the streets,"

"Didn't Corazon punch Barrels after that?" Doflamingo recalled Corazon telling that to him while Law was asleep. "Law, your father loves you. That's why he punched Barrels and broke his nose, then his arms, his legs…actually he broke a lot of Barrels' limbs when he said that,"

"But I'm not his real son—"

Doflamingo grabbed Law's shoulders and looked in straight in the eyes. "Blood doesn't define 'real family.' It only defines 'biological family.' Corazon found you when you were just a baby, abandoned and alone in an alley. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have adopted you. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have raised you like his own. Never doubt that Corazon loves you, Law,"

Law cried himself to sleep in his uncle's arms, not knowing that Doflamingo had recorded everything that Law had confessed.

XXX

Corazon ran in the rain, searching frantically for his son. He slipped on a puddle and fell to the ground. "Damn it…" He felt a vibration in his pocket and quickly answered it. "Hello!? Law!?"

 _"Corazon, Law's at my place,"_

"He's not hurt, right!?"

 _"Relax, he's just tired so he's sleeping in his room,"_

"I'm on my way!" Corazon got up and turned around to head to Doflamingo's house, only to slip and hit a streetlight. "Ow…"

XXX

"Corazon," Doflamingo addressed his older brother once he arrived. "Let Law sleep for now," They sat down at the coffee table in the living room, two mugs of hot cocoa in front of them. Before Corazon could drink his, Doflamingo pulled it away. "It's hot," He placed it back down on the table. "Do you know why Law ran away?"

Corazon shook his head. "I don't know,"

Doflamingo placed his phone on the table and played the recording. _"So, mind telling me why my nephew is running away on his birthday?"_

 _"Daddy doesn't like me anymore,"_

That caused Corazon to frown.

" _What do you mean?"_

 _"Daddy didn't show up like he promised! Daddy doesn't love me anymore. I'm just a bother,"_

Corazon felt pain in his chest. "Law…"

 _"Why would you think that?"_

 _"Because if I wasn't there, then Daddy wouldn't need to work a lot. Daddy could be happier and worry-free. Daddy would have lots of money to spend on his stuff instead of Law's stuff. Law isn't even Daddy's real son…"_

Corazon was shocked. "Where the hell did he here that!?"

 _"Law, who told you that?"_

 _"I heard Diez Barrels when he was drunk talk to Daddy. He said that Daddy shouldn't have to take care of me because I wasn't even related by blood, that I was adopted. He said that Daddy should just toss me out on the streets,"_

Corazon grew angry. It was last year when Diez Barrels had confronted him.

 _"Didn't Corazon punch Barrels after that? Law, your father loves you. That's why he punched Barrels and broke his nose, then his arms, his legs…actually he broke a lot of Barrels' limbs when he said that."_

Corazon clenched his fists. When Barrels had said that, he was furious. He couldn't hold back and had beaten the man up.

 _"But I'm not his real son—"_

 _"Blood doesn't define 'real family.' It only defines 'biological family.' Corazon found you when you were just a baby, abandoned and alone in an alley. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have adopted you. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have raised you like his own. Never doubt that Corazon loves you, Law,"_

 _The rest of the recording was full of Law's sobs._

Corazon was clutching his chest as the tears fell. "Law…" He broke into full on sobs. "I didn't know he felt this way…"

"Corazon, just quit work, move in with me and my family, and spend more time with Law," Doflamingo put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Alright," Corazon sniffled.

XXX

Law woke up the next morning and headed downstairs for breakfast. Corazon and Doflamingo were the only ones sitting at the table and there were only three plates set up. "I sent everyone else to get breakfast at a restaurant," Doflamingo said. "You two need to talk to each other. I'm here in case one of you tries to escape," He slapped Corazon's hand away when he tried to grab his piping hot coffee.

Law took a seat next to his father. "Law, I'm sorry," Corazon apologized. "I didn't realize that I hardly spent any time with you. I was just focusing on being a role model so that you would work hard when you're an adult. I thought that if I accepted all the money Doffy offered, you would just do the same and laze around when you're older,"

"Daddy…"

"I'm also sorry for breaking my promise about arriving home earlier for your birthday!" Corazon continued. "I'm a terrible dad for forgetting. But I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Daddy…"

"We'll move in together with Doffy and spend more time as just a father and son!"

"Corazon let Law speak!" Doflamingo interrupted.

"Sorry…"

"Daddy, I just want you to be happy," Law said. "I don't want you to worry about me. I don't want you overworking yourself. That was what I was gonna wish for last night,"

"Law!" Corazon brought his son into a warm embrace. Both of them were crying. "I love you! Never forget that!"

"I love you too, Daddy!"

Corazon loved his son; that was never going to change no matter if it was in this world or another. He would even go as far as to die if it meant Law would live.

In another world, he indeed did sacrifice himself in order to save Law.

* * *

 **This was originally going to be a one-shot as its own story but I thought this was better than the reincarnation crack-chapter.**

 **I totally was not watch sad inspirational videos when I was typing this up!**


	6. Bread

**Corazon Week 2017**

 **Title:** Bread  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon tells Law to avoid bread. [Papa Cora and Baby Law]  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness (But let's be honest, I don't write that many stories that are in character)

* * *

The Donquixote Pirates were peeking into the ship's living room where Corazon and Law were. The two year old was sitting on the couch, Corazon's black feathered coat around him. For some reason, there was a whiteboard in the living room. A piece of bread was on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Corazon stood in front of the whiteboard, a dry erase marker in his hand. "Law, today I am going to teach you what the most evil food in the world is,"

The Donquixote Pirates gasped quietly. "He can talk!?"

"Do you know which food I'm going to talk about in this lesson?" Corazon asked his son.

"Unca Floppy?" Law answered.

Doflamingo paled at the boy's answer. "Is he planning to eat me!?"

"Law why would you think of eating Doffy!?" Corazon exclaimed.

"Unca Floppy is faminko," Law answered. "Chicken is birdie. Faminko is birdie. Law eat chicken. Law eat faminko. Law eat Unca Floppy,"

"Law, please don't eat my brother," Corazon said.

"Okay," Law nodded. "Law dissect Unca Floppy,"

"No!"

From the doorway, Doflamingo paled even more. "What has Corazon been teaching his son!?"

Law pouted. "Law wanna dissect Unca Floppy,"

"Back to the lesson," Corazon said. "You should _never_ eat bread,"

"Wed?" Law questioned. "Why no eat wed?"

"Bread is evil," Corazon claimed. "It is the worst food in the entire world!"

"Poke, poke," Law poked at the slice of bread on the table.

"Law don't touch it!" Corazon panicked, using a pen to push the bread away. "I just said that bread is evil!"

"Wed ebul?" Law questioned. "Wed huwt Daddy?"

"Well, I guess that's the easiest way to convince you," Corazon shrugged. "Yeah, the bread hurt me,"

Law grabbed a dagger out of nowhere and started stabbing the bread. "Ebul wed! Wed huwt Daddy! I kill wed!"

"Law where the hell did you get a dagger!?"

"Unca Floppy,"

"…I'm killing Doffy for giving you a dagger…"

"I dissect an' eat Unca Floppy!"

"NO!"

* * *

 **I needed some family fluff after that last chapter.**


	7. Past, Future

**Corazon Week 2017**

 **Title:** Past/Future  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** After Corazon dies, he is given the opportunity to change the past, but the future will be changed. What will his choice be?  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness (But let's be honest, I don't write that many stories that are in character)

* * *

He was floating in a white void, his feet not touching any solid ground. He was just hovering in the emptiness. "So…I guess this is death, huh?" He was alone. "Of course I won't get an answer," He made a swimming motion and moved forward. His surroundings never changed, it was still a white void.

 **"Would you change the past, if given the chance?"**

"Who's there?" Corazon turned around but still, it was all blank.

 **"If I gave you the chance to change the past, would you?"**

"Change…the past?" Corazon parroted.

 **"Yes, but the changes would affect the future,"**

That caused Corazon to not immediately answer. He lit a cigarette, setting his shoulder on fire, as he thought about his answer. His past was what made him who he was.

If his family never left Mariejois, they would have never went through all that pain. Doflamingo would be looking down upon everyone who wasn't a Celestial Dragon, not having met his crew. His mother wouldn't have gotten sick and died. Doflamingo wouldn't have shot their father. They would still be together, a complete family.

But changing the past would affect his future too.

He would have never met Sengoku. He would have never met all his friends and comrades in the Navy. He would have never seen the world from the commoners' eyes. He would not have saved many of them during his missions.

He would have never met Law. Law would have died because the Donquixote Pirates were never created, and Rocinante never became the second Corazon. He never kidnapped Law and gave him the Op-Op Fruit.

It was a tough decision, but he knew his parents would want him to be a person who would save others.

 **"What is your answer?"**

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORA-SAN!**


End file.
